


Caught in the Act – by Angelo

by ShirleyCarlton



Series: Caught In The Act [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angelo's POV, Established Relationship, M/M, Public Sex, Walking In On Someone, alleysex, although not as established as Angelo seems to think LOL, bottomlock, topJohn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirleyCarlton/pseuds/ShirleyCarlton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are quite possibly Angelo’s favourite regulars. When they’re happy, he’s happy. One particular night, he notices there’s something different about them and the evening ends with Angelo closing with a decidedly bigger smile on his face than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Act – by Angelo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badwolf5225](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolf5225/gifts).



> This is the sixth of a series of scenarios written from the points of view of several different people as they accidentally stumble upon Sherlock and John having sex. :)
> 
> Each of the stories can be read independently.
> 
> I had originally planned to write only four, but then NotIdiotProof and badwolf5225 asked for two more with Janine and Angelo, respectively, and I just couldn’t resist. :D
> 
> Many thanks once more to [mydogwatson](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mydogwatson/) and [Megabat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabat) , who betaed and Brit-picked this. <3

“Is everything still to your liking? How was the tiramisu, was it okay?” Angelo expectantly looked from one man to the other. “It’s an old family recipe, you know.”

“Excellent, Angelo, truly delicious,” John Watson replied. His partner, the famous Sherlock Holmes (whom Angelo was rather proud to have as one of his regular customers), hummed in agreement.

“Ahh, glad to hear it.” A genuine compliment still made Angelo’s heart skip a beat, even after all his years in the business. Especially when it came from valued customers like these two. “Would you like anything else?” he asked, mostly out of habit, since he doubted that there could be much room left in their stomachs, especially after all the wine. “You know what: I’ll give you a coffee, on the house. Espresso?”

John and Sherlock exchanged a look, as if checking with each other what the other one wanted. It was definitely too late to go home early, anyway.

“That would be lovely. Thank you,” John said with a smile. Even Sherlock politely tugged up the corners of his mouth, giving a pleasant nod.

“Won’t be a minute,” Angelo grinned back, as he efficiently cleared the table of their pudding plates and wine glasses.

As he walked back to the kitchen of his small but reasonably popular restaurant, Angelo felt sure that there was something different about the duo, compared to last time he’d seen them. For one, neither of them had protested against the candle on their table. And throughout the evening, they had seemed more relaxed than ever before; clearly not on a case, for once. Also, he couldn’t remember them ever staying this late. It was almost closing time and they were still there, talking, but also spending a good deal of time just gazing into each other’s eyes. Evidently more in love than ever.

He smiled to himself as he added the plates to the dirty pile on the worktop in Tony’s corner and walked over to the espresso machine. _Oh dulce amore._ He sighed and tried to ignore the stab in his heart as images of Giovanni floated into his mind, picturing – as if he had seen it only yesterday – his radiant smile, which had practically been ever-present during the endless afternoons they’d spent together on the grassy hills between the olive orchards of Tuscany.

Angelo swallowed away a painful lump in his throat as he reached for the coffee cups without really seeing. _Dammit_ , there was only one left in the stack. “Tony! I need more clean cups! Get to it, will you?”

Angelo sighed, casually counting the number of bills pierced on the pin, while he waited for the clean cups and tried to focus on the present – more particularly, the pleasant buzz of this evening and the fact that the kitchen had been running uncommonly smoothly today.

He smiled as Tony put a load of neatly piled up cups on the counter next to him.

* * * * *

When all the chairs were on the tables, ready for the cleaning lady who came to mop the floors in the morning, Angelo switched off the lights with a contented smile. It had been a good day, he decided, heading to the back for his last chore of the day. He took the garbage bags from the kitchen bins and stepped outside into the back alley. He was just about to throw them into the large waste bin, when he spotted two figures almost invisible in the shadows, crowded close behind the neighbour’s pile of barrels, moving together in a subtle but unmistakable rhythm.

It didn’t take him long to realise what they were doing there. But just as he was about to shout out to chase them away, his tongue froze and his face cracked into a smile. It was Sherlock and John.

_They hadn’t even been able to wait till they got home._

John was pushing Sherlock against the wall; with Sherlock’s legs wrapped high around John’s torso. John had his head tilted at an angle near to where Sherlock’s neck met his collarbone – like a lion quietly choking its prey, Angelo thought amusedly – as he steadily rocked into him. The prey, in this case, was very willingly undergoing this treatment, letting his head fall back the other way – mouth wide open in a silent cry of delight – while tightly holding on to a ridge in the wall with both hands for balance.

Even though it was dark and they were mere shadows between the bins and the piles of empty crates, it was indisputably them. The moonlight on this rare clear London night brushed a distinctive cheekbone protruding from below a mass of wild, dark curls, and bounced off of the shorter man’s greyish blond hair.

When Angelo became aware of the sound of their heavy breathing – not obscured by any other noise in the quiet backstreet – he also distinctly detected the suppressed groans and inaudible, urgent whispers that conveyed the passion between them. He was suddenly afraid to move, afraid to startle them. For several long moments, he just stood there, his lips pressed together to keep his smile under control, while his heart slowly melted. He drank in the image of youthful vitality and love, telling himself to remember that, as grey and empty as life might sometimes seem, beauty and passion still existed in the world.

Then, not bothering to open the noisy waste bin, he very quietly put down the garbage bags, gladly taking the risk that rats would tear them open during the night, and withdrew. He had to make a deliberate effort to regain his neutral face – so as not to raise the attention of any of the guys – as he slipped back into the brightly lit kitchen.

Inside, Tony greeted him with a casual peck on the lips. “All done?”

“All done,” Angelo smiled. “Let’s go to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, unless inspiration unexpectedly strikes me again, this is the last fic in this series. Thank you so much for all your kudos and lovely comments! It was really wonderful sharing these stories with you. :)
> 
> And if the ‘Caught In The Act’ concept should inspire you to write similar fics yourself, please link back! Would love to read them. :D


End file.
